Comfort of nature
by Elven-Tear
Summary: MC-based one shot. Legolas is finally at home after his horrible captivity in Dorolyn, but who will be able to comfort him?


Author`s note: English isn´t my native lanuage and i have no beta yet. I want to appologize for all mistakes you may find in my story.

This story takes place after the MC-story "Captive of darkness". For all who haven´t read it: Legolas was captive of cruel men and was very ill-treated by them. Lord Elrond helped him to escape and brought him home to his parents.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. It all belongs to Tolkien, Cassia and Siobhan. Only the mistakes belong to me.

Comfort of nature

With a sigh Queen Elvewen stroke a strand of golden hair out of her son´s pale, bruised face. Five days had past since Lord Elrond had brought Legolas home. His wounds had begun to heal, at least the physical ones, but it made the Queen still nauseas to think about the cruelty her son had endured during his captivity in Dorolyn. Valar, he was almost a child yet.

Lady Elvewen looked up as the door opened and Lord Elrond came in.

"How is he?" Sad she shook her head.

"No improvement. He´s sleeping now. He was awake some time but it is still the same, he refuses to speak and doesn´t react to anything or anyone around him."

There was silence between them for a few minutes until the Queen spoke again.

"He´s fading, isn´t he?" It was not really a question, they both knew it was true.

"If he keeps on beeing impassive to everyone, i fear so. He needs to allow somebody to comfort him and let his painful emotions out, so his heart can heal. Otherwise his hurting soul will suffocate him."

When he had spoken with Legolas in the cell of King Melech´s palace, the Elf-Lord had been sure the young prince would be strong enough to overcome that all, but this had been before the cruel men decided to whip the elf merciless until he was screaming in agonizing pain. It had been too much for the already almost destroyed heart of a so young and innocent elf.

Deep in thoughts the queen walked to the window and looked over the great palace-garden.

"It´s such a nice, sunny day. Legolas should be out there with his friends, having fun, and not lying here. He loves nature so much, you know."

She was thinking for a few seconds about an idea which came to her mind.

"Elrond....do you think we can carry Legolas to the garden? Maybe the trees can do something good for him where all of us failed."

The Elf-Lord considered it for a moment. His patient was in no condition to be out of his bed, but on the other hand they needed to try everything which could possibly reach his mind.

Before he could say anything they heard a soft moan from the bed behind them, which told them that Legolas had waken.

"How do you feel, young one?" No reaction.

"Would you like to be out in the garden for some time? The sun is shining, it´s a nice day."

Elrond knew the blonde elf had heard him, but there was still no reply. He exchanged a silent glance of agreement with the boy´s mother.

"I´ll carry you out now, okay Legolas?"

Carefully he lifted the prince out of his bed. The young elf was absolutly impassive to that.

´Usually he would have been very disgust about beeing carried like a baby´the queen thought sadly. It pained her greatly to see the empty, lifeless blue eyes of her son which had been so happy and carefree once.

When they reached the garden, Elvewen laid a blanket under a very big old oak in the center of the garden. It has always been Legolas´ favourite tree, which he was comforted by whenever he was sad, since he was a little elfling.

"Isn´t it a wonderful day, Legolas? Just listen to the birds´song."

Elrond laid the young prince down on the blanket.

"I´ll leave you two alone now."

"Thank you, Elrond."

The queen sat down , put her son´s head careful into her lap, and gave Elrond a thankfull glance. He could see all her fear and pain about her beloved son in her eyes. Being a father himself he knew how hard this all must be for Elvewen and Thranduil.

It didn´t take much time until the Queen heard the big tree whisper Legolas´name. There was no reaction and Elvewen was deeply dissapointed. She had hoped so much that the oak would be able to reach her son. Tears run down her face, but suddently she couldn´t stop herself from gasping in surprise.

Legolas had finally lifted his hand and placed his palm on the thick trunk of the tree. Elvewen could feel her son and the oak were talking quietly to each other for a very long time, and she would have liked to see her son´s face during this conversation, but it was turned away from her. The prince was facing the tree but his mother could hear his breath fasten and felt his heart beating hard in his chest. She was wondering if this was a good sign or not, but at least he was no longer completely impassive.

The Queen was taken in surprise once more, when she heard a soft, reluctant sob. Before she could ask herself if she had heard right, her son´s body begun to shake violently. He was weeping heartwrenchingly. Tears run freely down his cheeks and the sobs almost choked him. His mother craddled him in her arms and stroke his golden hair comfortingly.

It broke her heart to see her son crying like this, but she was also relieved, since he had finally allowed his painful emotions to leave his hurting soul.

When Legolas calmed down after a long time, his mother heard him whisper into her ear.

"I´m glad to be at home, Nana." His voice was hoarse from crying so much.

Their eyes met and the queen could see that her son´s eyes were no longer empty. There was a spark of life beginning to glow in the blue orbs.

END

I would appreciate your reviews very much! Thank you for reading!


End file.
